The sum of $2$ consecutive even numbers is $106$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2) = 106$ $2x + 2= 106$ $2x = 104$ $x = 52$ Thus, the first number is $52$.